Way Back Into Love  Ghost Hunt Style
by MyseryLuvsCompany
Summary: OneShot. A simple bet can change so much. And Mai and Naru are right in the thick of it. But why has Mai quit SPR? And what's Naru going to do about it? Mai x Naru all the way.


A/N: Yes just another little one shot song fic I thought of. I personally love this song. It's "Way back into love" by Haley Bennett and Hugh Grant, from the movie "Music and Lyrics". The second song is called "Don't write me off just yet" by Hugh Grant. It is from the same movie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or Music and Lyrics, sadly.

"Mai…"

"No"

"But Mai…"

"No!"

Please Mai…"

"NO!"

"Will you two cut it out!" Both Takigawa and Mai both stared in shock at the small girl who had silenced them. Masako sported a slight blush as everyone's, even Lin and Naru's; attention had been drawn to her. She had only wished to make the pair, for lack of a better term, shut up. But unfortunately, she failed.

"But Mai, you promised!" Takigawa said with an attempt at a pout. Mai sent him a withering glare.

"Don't use that pout on me! I invented that pout," she retorted. Takigawa sighed and looked at her once again.

"A bet is a bet Mai," he says. Mai's glare doesn't soften at his obvious statement.

"True, but you said I would get possessed on the case, whereas I said Masako would get possessed. Masako did get possessed," she said with a triumphant smile.

"Touché, but if I remember correctly you were possessed also" he replied just as smugly. Mai stuttered for a moment before Ayako casually joined the conversation.

"Actually, the spirit possessed Mai, the jumped to Masako when she passed out" she informed them. Mai shot her another glare whereas Takigawa just smiled.

"So in other words, Mai was possessed first, therefore making me the winner of our bet!" he says triumphantly. Mai just snorts and turns her head up at the monk.

"I am not going to do it!" she states. John, Takigawa and Ayako share a look before saying in unison,

"But Mai…" Masako rolls her eyes as once again Mai shakes her head.

"No." Everyone jumped as Naru joined the conversation, from the front of the van.

"Mai, Takigawa won. Simple as that. Now whatever it is he dared you to do, please do it now so that some of us can continue with our work" he said without looking back. Mai as usual, shot a glare at the back of his head before sighing dejectedly.

"Fine" she muttered. Takigawa clapped loudly before leaning over Naru to fiddle with the radio.

"What are you doing?" the foresaid 17 year old asked the monk. Takigawa ignored him and kept tuning the radio. When he finally succeeded in finding a decent station, he turned and smiled at Mai.

"Come on Mai. The dare was you have to sing a song. Now do it," he said sweetly. Mai began to blush as everyone, including Naru, turned to look at her. A familiar song came on the radio and before Mai could stop herself, she sang along. She squeezed her eyes shut as her voice sounded around the suddenly very small vehicle.

**I've been living with a shadow over head  
**

**I've been sleeping with a cloud above my head  
**

**I've been lonely for so long  
**

Trapped in the past, I just cant seem to move on 

I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away 

Just in case I ever need them again someday 

I've been sitting aside time,

To clear a little space in the corners of my mind

'_This song reminds me of…well… me' _Naru thought as he listened in. Mai had opened her eyes and had somehow began looking directly at him.

All I want to do is find a way back into love 

I can't make it through without a way back into love

'_Could she be trying to tell me something?'_ he thought, as their gazes remained locked. 

I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine 

I've been searching but I just don't see the signs 

I know that it's out there 

There's got to be something for my soul somewhere

I've been looking for someone to shed some light 

Not just somebody to get me through the night 

I could use some direction

And I'm open to your suggestions

Mai reluctantly took her eyes from Naru's and glance nervously at each of the SPR members. They really were like her family.

All I want to do is find a way back into love 

I can't make it through without a way back into love 

And If I open my heart to again 

I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end

Suddenly, Mai looked straight at Naru again.

There are moments that I don't know if it's real 

Or if anybody feels the way I feel 

I need inspiration,

Not just another negotiation

'_Is she trying to tell me something?'_ he thought as she almost whispered those words. Everyone looked at Naru shocked as his mouth and usually emotionless voice began to form the words of the last lines, matching Mai's voice perfectly.

All I want to do is find a way back into love 

I can't make it through without a way back into love 

And If I open my heart to you 

I'm hoping you'll show me what to do

And if you help me to start again

You know that I'll be there for you in the end

An awkward silence engulfed the van as everyone sat in shock of the little display that had just taken place. Not only was the quality of Mai's voice a shock, but also the fact Naru joined her. When the ride finally came to an end, Mai was the first from the van. She had disappeared into the building and the others just stared after her.

"Well I need to be heading off," Takigawa said smoothly. Somehow Ayako managed to rope him into giving her, Masako and John a lift home. A request he was all too happy to comply with.

So that just left Lin and Naru to follow Mai upstairs. The pair of men did just that and when they entered the SPR office, they found Mai sitting on the couch, ringing her hands until they turned white. As Naru went to walk past her, she abruptly stood and blocked his way.

"Do you feel anything for me?" she asked seriously. No hint or trace of blush could be seen on her face. Mai was going to get a straight answer from him and blushing wasn't going to help. Lin almost fell over as her words reached his ears.

Naru looked Mai in the eyes to find she was dead serious. He wasn't getting out of this one until she got an answer. Her determination outshone even his own. When she wanted something, she went for it. It was one of her qualities he admired. Her gaze brought him from his musings just as he began to think about the song before.

"I'm just going to go and…um…yeah" Lin stuttered as he made his way into his office. He closed the door but he left it open a crack, so as to hear the rest of the teenagers conversation.

Mai didn't even take her eyes from Naru as Lin made his statement.

"What would you like me to say?" Naru asked casually.

"Something. Anything. Just tell me why you treat me like crap when I try to do everything you ask of me. Is nothing I do good enough for you Naru?" she yelled at her boss.

Naru just shrugged and made a move to walk past her. His assistant's next words caused him to falter in his steps though.

"You answer me now Kazuya Shibuya or I will walk out that door and quit this very instant," she whispered. Even Lin gaped at her words. Naru turned to look at Mai only to find that she was dead serious.

'_You better answer her idiot' _his brother's voice sounded in his head.

'_But Gene…' _

'_Don't but Gene me. That girl is ready to walk out of your life if you don't tell her the truth' _

'_No Gene. I don't care what you say. I am not going to allow someone to hurt me. Not again. Besides, she's probably bluffing. She loves Takigawa and the others too much to just walk away. I am not about to let her reject me!'_

'_So you do love her?' _

'_Yes alright! I love Mai Taniyama!' _

'_Then tell her Noll. Now before it's too late'_

'_No. I told you before. I won't let her reject me. I can't allow her to hurt me.' _Before Gene could reply Naru turned back to answer Mai.

"You want an answer? Fine. You are my employee, Mai Taniyama. Nothing more, nothing less. I keep you around because you know how to make tea. If it wasn't for that, I don't even know if you would still be working here anyway" he said coldly. Naru felt that odd sharp pain in his chest as she nodded quietly.

"Well then I guess there is no reason for me to hang around. You know you are the most dense person I have ever met, Kazuya Shibuya. I knew it was a mistake to believe you would feel anything for anyone except yourself. I quit," Mai said quietly as she turned to leave. Once the door had closed behind her, Lin and Naru both released a breath.

"She actually did it. She quit," Lin whispered to himself. The ever-cheerful Mai Taniyama, the one person who had broken down his walls, just walked out because his 17-year-old boss was dense.

"Do you even realise what you've done Oliver?" Lin asked as he exited his office.

Naru knew he was in trouble now. Lin never used his real name, even when they were in England. Naru turned his face impassive as he faced the stotic Chinese man.

"Yes. I just rid of us of a major hindrance," he replied. Lin stalked swiftly over to his young friend and grasped his shoulders rather harshly.

"Do you not understand Naru?! She loves you! I heard it myself. Mai loves you! Naru you were never one to make mistakes, or let chances pass you by, but I'm afraid that you just let one walk right out the door," he yelled at the teenager.

Naru's head just kept repeating the same words over and over.

'_She loves me?' _

'_Well duh' _ his brother replied.

"She loves me?" Naru questioned Lin. The older man just sighed and released his charge.

"She does. I heard her telling Ayako on our last case. She thought I had gone out with you and so when Ayako confronted her, she thought they were alone," he explained. Before Lin could even blink, Naru had taken off, right out the door. He searched for hours. Went to her apartment and everything but Naru just couldn't find his ex-assistant anywhere.

3 hours later Naru re-entered the SPR office with a lost look. Lin realised that he hadn't found Mai. Naru slumped down on the couch and buried his head in his hands.

"What am I going to do Lin? I couldn't find her anywhere" he moaned. As Lin thought of his boss' problem, an idea began to form.

"Sing for her,"

Naru just looked at his guardian as if he had grown another head.

"I'm serious Naru. Go down to the radio station, and sing her a song." And that's just what he did. Lin rang up Takigawa, Ayako, John and Masako, telling them to listen in. This was something Naru needed to do.

Mai had watched from the corner as Naru had left her building. She hadn't actually believed he would come after her.

'_He probably just wanted to call me an idiot' _she surmised. Once he had left, Mai slowly made her way up into her apartment and got ready for bed. Not that she had any intention of sleeping tonight. She had just quit her job, abandoned what little family she thought she had and walked away from any hope, not that there was any now, that Naru could ever care about her.

Mai pulled herself up onto her bed, turned on the radio and hugged her pillow to her chest as she cried. Suddenly an announcement caught her attention.

"_Okay well tonight we have a special treat for you. We have with us tonight a young man who wants to send a message to someone he loves. He has a song prepared that he would like to sing to his girl. Okay well take it away" _then announcer said.

'_Wow. Whoever she is must be really lucky' _Mai thought sadly. She almost fell off her bed when she recognised the voice that was now speaking.

'_Naru' _

"_Hmm. Okay. I've never actually done anything like this before but I guess I should just start at the beginning. This afternoon, someone I know walked out of my life. I didn't think she would actually do it, but she did. I didn't realise how I felt about her until it was too late. I know I may never see her again, so I just wanted to try one last time. And if you hear this Mai, I am sorry." _

Then the music began playing and Naru began singing.

It's never been easy for me

To find words to go along with a melody

But this time there's actually something on my mind

So please forgive these few brief awkward lines

Since I met you my whole life has changed

It's not just my furniture you've rearranged

I was living in the past but somehow you brought me back

And I haven't felt like this since before Frankie said "Relax"

And though I know based on my track record

I might not seem like the safest bet

But all I'm asking you

Is don't write me off just yet

For years I've been telling myself the same old story

That I'm happy to live off my so-called former glory

But you've given me a reason to take another chance

Now I need you, despite the fact that you've killed all my plants

And though I know I've already blown more chances

Than anyone should ever get

But all I'm asking you

Is don't write me off just yet

Don't write me off just yet

Mai's eyes were once again blurry with tears but this time they were because she was happy. She couldn't believe it. Naru had actually gotten on the radio to sing for her. Her. Not Masako or anyone else. Mai turned off the radio and climbed into bed. Tomorrow she had some unfinished business.

Naru hadn't slept well last night at all. He had paced for hours wondering if Mai heard his message or song. He had eventually managed to drift off but his dreams were filled with Mai's face when she said she quit. He had eventually given up and resigned to waiting for Lin in the kitchen.

Total silence claimed the van as the pair of men drove to the SPR office. When they arrived they found Takigawa, Ayako, Masako and John all standing outside.

"What are you all doing here?" Lin asked the group as he unlocked the door.

"We came to tell Naru that Mai left. She got on a plane last night and we have no idea where she went," Takigawa burst out. Naru felt his stomach hit the floor. She was gone. She had left before he had even gotten on the radio. Mai was gone forever.

Naru sat down on the couch and buried his head in his hands. But before anyone could speak a girl burst through the door.

"Mai?" Lin questioned. Naru's head snapped up to see none other than Mai standing right in front of them. Naru stood and Mai launched herself into his arms. After the shock wore off, he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her hair.

"I thought you left" he whispered. Mai looked up at him with a confused expression.

"Takigawa said you left on a plane last night" he elaborated. Mai nodded slowly before disentangling herself from his arms and walking over to the monk. She grabbed Ayako's handbag from the table and slammed it across the side of his head. Effectively knocking him out. She then dropped the bag back on the table and walked back over to Naru.

"After that song, do you really think I could leave town without doing this?" she said before grabbing his collar and pulling him down so her lips met his own. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened he kiss.

Everyone, except Takigawa of course, jumped up and started cheering but the couple was completely unaware. The only things they could see, hear, feel, smell and taste were each other.

'_Now that's what I call a way back into love' _they thought simultaneously.

A/N: There. Done. Let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
